


Reasons to Hate You

by FluffThroughtheBluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffThroughtheBluff/pseuds/FluffThroughtheBluff
Summary: In which Hermione Granger find reasons to hate Draco Malfoy.





	Reasons to Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

"Come on, Hermione. Please…for me?" Pansy pleaded.

She felt guilty as her newly-found friend flashed her long lashes at her in an attempt to make Hermione Granger agree with something Hermione Granger does not want to agree with.

°°°

After the war, the issue of Death Eaters' trial aside and whats-his/her-name in Azkaban shoves under the rug, most of the 7th years return to Hogwarts to complete their scholastic education. 

Sure, there's still some side glances, untrusting handshakes but nothing more than that. Slowly, the Wizarding World is rebuilt and so does its people. Retribution in the form of galleons was also made from the Purebloods and anyone who have an extra to spare to help with the rebuilding. If the war taught the people one thing, it's that no one would like to go through it again. The winning and losing side both have lost some much more than they can afford in a lifetime. Or risked falling into a deep state of despair, both physically and mentally.

Walls of Hogwarts are now donned with the portraits of the Fallen. Both remembered and kept alive for eternity. Greetings the students with bright smiles and waves of a much more serene well-being, or somewhat less of a being.

The newly returned 7th years are given the preparations they needed to ace their N.E.W.Ts, though, for some who had had a hand in winning the war like The Golden Trio, a job prospect within the Auror Department is already guaranteed. Unlike Hermione, Harry and Ron decided to take up the offer, pursuing Auror training only after the complimentary of 6 months of their 7th year. All they need was to subpar passed all of the subjects and now, they're off to Auror training.

Stayed behind, Hermione felt reluctant to go after the same path Harry and Ron had chosen due to the stinging memory of fighting in a bloody war that's still stuck at the back of her mind. Flashes of bright green and red sparks shooting at the end of wands were enough to permanently crossed out the idea of an Auror as a career prospect. 

Now, House Unity is a thing. Gone all the segregated tables for each house within the Great Halls. Students with red, blue, yellow and green robes now scattered amongst the Hall. Feast and Festivals were held in memoriam of those who'd passed and for those who'd survived. 

Starting with the eldest as examples, Headmistress McGonagall had appointed that all the returning 7th years are now going to only have mass lectures as they should all learned to get along and find some common ground with each other.

“Trust is easier to build if you start small”, chimed Luna Lovegood, as the first sole volunteer to mingle with the group of returning Slytherins. No school rules could erase their involvement of past year or lack of it to the end of the Wizarding War but still, efforts were made.

Small ones.

But a year in school and around the clock mingling session with the same faces, now bore a sense of renewal. Gone all the pure hatred and Grimm hesitation and now, replaced with sincere apologies and newly sprouted friendships.

At the end of their school year, as the proud Headmistress stands before her fresh graduates, there's a smile she couldn't quite wipe off her face as both of her valedictorians exchanged polite handshakes and genuine, hopeful smiles.

°°°

Now, 5 years later.

"Pansy, you know I love you but your request is something I cannot just accept. Please understand this is the only thing I cannot do. I'd rather attend your wedding every day for the rest of my life rather than step a foot in that Merlin forsaken place ever again," Hermione tries to coax her friend into abandoning the idea as politely as she can.

"Fine but promise that you'll at least attend the Binding Ceremony at the Burrow," Pansy huffed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I promise." Hermione seals her friend agitation with her words.

"Now, where were we Maid of Honor? I kind of like the idea of you donning soft pink silk as opposed to my wedding dress." Pansy continues as she pulls Hermione into her wedding planning studio.

°°°

Shortly after graduating Hogwarts, Hermione decided to turn down the Ministry's offer for a job but pulls all of her savings into creating a business. Being pragmatic, she decided on the merging idea of a cafe and library and now, her brainchild, The Musing Biblio is where she spends her waking days.

Getting up in the morning and realizing that she now has a booming business as well as being able to do something she loves, she now realized that maybe this is her calling in life. A slow, soft-paced life as the owner of her little shoppe.

Having a place for a casual set-up, The Musing Biblio became the official place for the gathering of her ambitious friends. On Saturday night, The Musing Biblio is strictly opened after hours for the likes of her friends to enjoy and unwind after a long week of crime fightings, subject teachings and pleasing the people.

Hence, the sweet-smelling shoppe was now somehow had become a date spot for the budding romance between her friends. Take the example of Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley. The idea of them even being civil with each other were awkward in the beginnings but soon, seeing the couple coming into The Musing Biblio hand in hand is something that's bound to happen.

Hermione Granger likes this life better. Her parents' memory restored and given their blessings to pursue whatever their daughter would like to do and having her friends over at the place she's now able to call her own. Life is sweet.

But, it could be sweeter.

°°°

"Ginny, you know Hermione better than I do, and if that woman decided that she's not going to do something, then, she won't. Let the matter rest, will you?" Pansy says to Ginny Potter as she stole side glances at the women who are busy attending her other customers during tea times.

Ginny, Pansy and Hermione were having a little tea together at Hermione's before a customer had dragged her into a full-blown conversation at the side of the shoppe. Hermione threw Ginny and Pansy an apologetic gaze.

"I thought you're a Slytherin, Pansy. Slytherins are supposed to be cunning, using whatever means to get what they want!" Ginny exclaimed, clearly not impressed with the persuasion skills of the Bride-to-Be.

"Well yeah, I know better not to taunt the Gryffindor lioness into a den of her worst nightmare," Pansy replied, absentmindedly stirring her cup of tea.

"What if we could ease her fear? It's not healthy for Hermione to be so dreaded at the thought of it even after years passed ." Ginny sighed into her cup of tea. 

"What do you suggest, Gin? Even Harry and Ron couldn't take her into it and we know, there's nothing she wouldn't do for those two. Anything but this."

Pansy had always envisioned what her wedding would be like, born from an aristocratic Pureblood family, one can't help but be dragged into the marriage talk right after her budding puberty. 

It would be a garden wedding, on a Spring with white tents and floating the flowers all around. It would smell like roses and it will be the wedding that'll be plastered on the face of The Daily Prophet.

Friends and family would have some drinks, dance and rejoice as she would be swept away by her husband to some country far away to starts procreating for heirs. 

Although the face of her future groom used to have a more defined feature, tall, lean muscular frame, chiselled jaw and platinum hair, Pansy would never expect that the wizard that'll do the sweeping off her feet by ginger, although tall but lanky and even more so, a Weasley. Yet, she would still like for her dream wedding to be held at Malfoy Manor's garden.

Upon the blessing of Narcissa Malfoy, she got her venue and everything all set up, except the fact that her Maid of Honor refused to step foot onto the property. 

She understood Hermione's decision, truly she does. Even being put into the women shoes, Pansy would also rather die again and than having to relive the nightmares than had occurred on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. 

She understands and she's willing to make exceptions. Unlike one Ginerva Potter, who insists on being a cupid as well as a counsellor to help the War Heroine conquer her fears.

"I may have something up my sleeves." Ginny mused as she wiggles her eyebrows.

°°°

"Think about this Harry, who knows the Manor better than Malfoy? Honestly, it's worth the try. Come on, Harry, it'll make both Pansy and your wife happy. Please, would you consider?" Ginny speaks as the couple walks home one night from dinner.

"You want me to recruit Malfoy to help 'Mione get over her fears of the Manor? She's going to hex my bits off, love, and then maybe we'll have to adopt instead of having our babies in the future." Harry shivered at the realization. Though he knows how great his friend is but to drag her into something she doesn't want to do is still a death wish and he doesn't want to risk being the Boy-Who-Lived the third time.

"Come off your whimsical thoughts dear husband, Hermione wouldn't hex your bits off. She loves me too much. So much that she can't deny the future existence of little Potter babies," Ginny assured her husband as she slips her arms into the crook of his arms, pulling them shoulder to shoulder.

Harry Potter smiles at his wife impressive persuasion skills. Giving up, he promised he'll do whatever he can and tries to not risk the existence of future Potters while doing so.

°°°

"Are you sure about this Harry? We haven't seen that pale pointy ferret face of Malfoy since the Hogwarts Graduation. He's been keeping much to himself all these years." Ron started. 

"As Ginny said, it's worth the try. It would also be healthy for 'Mione to finally get over her fears." Harry responded as the brothers walk side by side into the sky-high building of Malfoy Corps. 

Draco Malfoy had put all of his time and efforts after graduation to help redeemed whatever is left of the Malfoy name. He started from the taking over his Father's company and turning it from a twisted fascistic organization of money laundering and dirty politics into a new clean slate.

All haughty old masochist pureblood fired or fed a huge amount of galleons to urged them into retirement. Replaced with a new and refreshed face of a new reformation, literally. 

With clear visions and rooted guilt of causing so much damage to the world that he loved caused him to strive better, to be better. Along the journey of retributions and redemption is a lonely and busy one. He'd have to put his face in the face of whom had doubted his revelations and had also spent some time giving handshakes and mending bridges.

Hence, the lack of time for close friends and family. So, he would rarely get any visitor aside from future business prospects except for a few who'd managed to slip into his daily hectic schedule of trying to scrub the Malfoy name clean.

Today, those exceptions came knocking in the form of the war heroes namely, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

°°°

"I don't understand what you're suggesting Potter. I acknowledge that you're speaking English but my brain could not put sense into your words," Draco says with arched pale eyebrows.

Smart dress robes, black over black as some things never changed, donned the lean figure of Draco Malfoy. Brushing his platinum strands out of his face, he continues to contemplate the words of his former nemesis and the Weasel.

If Harry Potter come knocking the door of one Draco Malfoy for help, shit must be tough.

"We would like to ask you to help Hermione get over her fears of the Malfoy Manor. Surely you've heard that Pansy demanded that her wedding to be held on the ground of your property right?" Harry said as he straightens his figure onto the leather bounce chair.

Draco nodded as Ron continues "As to make my fiancee happy and his wife happier because honestly, this is all their musings, we would like you to help Hermione get to know the Manor better. Maybe with her overcoming her fears of the Manor, we could all save our arses from being hex by a moody bride as her Maid of Honor cannot make it to the Receptions," 

The explanations made sense but even Draco treasures his bits from the end of Hermione Grangers' wand.

"I haven't seen Granger since we graduated, how do you suppose this arrangement would agree with her? And although I'm handy with my wand, I'm not putting my arse out there as Granger would go rampage over this." Draco states his concerns and the look on the former school mates of his matches his thoughts.

Harry explained that while they're having this conversation, the girls are trying to persuade Hermione on the same matter. Ron added that the chance she'll accept their offer is zero to none but as Ginerva Potter said 'It's worth the try,'

°°°

"Everything you want is on the other side of fear.," Ginny said exasperatedly. 

"George Addair? Where did you read that Ginny? I didn't know you'd take into account of famous muggle quotes." Hermione chimed as she busies herself with the brushing of the dust off her bookshelves. Rows and rows of them and behind her tows two witches who are desperate for her attention.

"You'll be surprised how much research we put into this, Hermione. It is not healthy for you to always avoid what you fear," Pansy says, proud at the mentioned of their minimal research.

"My reluctance from going to Malfoy Manor had not given me any problems before, Pansy. This is the only situation I've ever accounted for any contradictions with my daily occurrence and my fear." Hermione says as she faces the witches with an apologetic smile.

"Come on, Hermione. Won't you give it a try? Pansy is only going to get married once in her life. At least, try it for her sake and if until the time of the Reception and you're still not comfortable with it, we won't force you." Ginny says as she pleaded with her big saucer eyes.

Hermione stood and consider her options. The courageous Gryffindor inside of her sparks at the mentioned of a challenge. While the other side of her counted on the pros and cons of reliving her worst, untouched part of her memory.

For Pansy, she sighed.

"Okay, when will we go?" Hermione asked.

Ginny's lips turned up and she features light-up upon Hermione's acceptance. While Pansy fidgets with the sleeve of her jumper, "About that, it seems like Ginny left a bit of the detail to you just now," she trailed off.

°°°

It was a very nice day. The Sun's out and shining, the birds singing and Hermione Granger hums a tune as she prepares her little shoppe for the day. 

It's barely 10 am and it's too early for a customer to drop in. Usually, The Musings Biblio will have customers in and out of its door at the peak hour of brunch and tea times. Which is still too early for any of that.

The bell chimes signal the arrival of a customer, coming to the front after her usual dusting chores, a brush in hand to greet the customer.

"Good Morning…Malfoy?" Hermione's puzzled.

She's fully aware of her friends' arrangement but having the person that's supposed to help her overcome her fear standing in front of her unannounced still caught her off guard.

"You know you're witch right, Granger? It's very convenient and it does a better job than the job that you appeared to do," Draco said as he brushed off specks of microscopic dust in his vision.

Still the ever-living git, Hermione thought to herself. 

"I'm fully aware of the use of my magic, Malfoy. Would you like a demonstration?" Hermione chided.

This witch is testing my luck, Draco mused to himself as he takes a seat in our of the plush chairs.

"No, thank you but if you please be a dear served your earliest customer of the day with some Earl Grey," 

"This is a self-serve cafe, Malfoy. Get your arse up and make yourself a cup." Hermione flicks her wand and produces two sets of teacups and saucers on the counter.

"The first of its kind as I heard." The blond hair man walks up to pour hot water into both teacups. Earl Grey for him and a Chamomile for the lady. A teaspoon of sugar for him and a doused of honey for her. 

Just like old times.

Levitating the teacups behind him as he walks back to his seat and waits for Hermione to join him. Hermione stares at the blond as he continues his musings regarding the subpar decorations of the shoppe. 

If Pansy hears the mediocre comments that are spewing out of the blond right now, she'd have this arse on a silver platter for her wedding. Hermione chuckles at the thought.

As five years would surely change appearance, his white stark hair was longer now, falling at the sexy(?) length of his shoulder, skin still pale as if the idea of tanning does not exist. However, the lean figure that seems cut the edges of him makes the idea of a wizard in front of her much more enticing than before. Yet, he remembers how she likes her tea.

Some things don't just change.

"So, Malfoy..what's the game plan?" Hermione asked after she takes her seat and a sip of her tea. The scent of Chamomile calms her raging nerves as she starts to think about the idea of facing her dreaded fear.

"Game plan? This isn't Quidditch. This is a house tour." He said pointedly. For him, it's a house tour but for her, it's a trip to hell and back. She needs to make him understand that.

"No, Malfoy. I'm not going there without a plan. If you don't have one, then use mine. I had it all researched on Overcoming Fears and Phobias. It's a step by step but it'll work." Hermione fidgets with her sleeves as she rambles on her words. Plans, it's easier to tackle a problem if you have a game plan.

"Enlighten me, Granger." Draco mused. Hermione would go on and on about her step actions, explaining meticulous details and putting harsh observations of varies on the situation. 

Draco Malfoy always come bearing plans, never was he unprepared but when dealing with someone like Hermione Granger, you got to give her the space to be able to control the outcomes herself. A know-it-all needs to be able to control-it-all. Draco had known that much.

"I like your plans Granger but honestly, all of that is too theoretical. Tell me, witch, what's the first rule of overcoming your fear?" Draco asked as he leaned back and take a sip of his tea. It's exceptionally too sweet and fragrance today.

"To have a trust? To be open-minded" Hermione guessed. She knows to be able to do this, she needs to trust herself, to trust her helper in this case, Draco Malfoy and be as open as to facing her triggers as possible.

Draco's lips quirked into a slight smile and slowly nodded. "True Granger but let's start small, shall we?"

Sighing, she nodded her acceptance. Start small, "How?" She chimed.

Breathing deep, he says

"Forgiveness," 

"Forgive me because I let you get hurt that day. Forgive me as I stood there and watched my deranged aunt carved that filthy words on your skin and forgive me for taking too long to ask for your forgiveness." He said. Draco stared ahead into her eyes, grey melts into brown, swirling into a concoction of processing thoughts.

Hermione sat there, frozen as she processes his words. 'Forgive me,' and forgiveness she gave.

"I already did Malfoy, years ago. I did not hold any of it against you." Hermione said.

As if a weight of a hippogriff was lifted off his shoulders, Draco Malfoy feels like it's his first time breathing again. He flashed a genuine smile at her and hold out his hands.

"Well then, Miss Granger. You're off to a great start towards healing," 

Palms over palms, Hermione takes his hands into hers. Tanned skin over pale skin and honestly, a tone in between would be charming.

°°°

Pansy and Ron's wedding is 3 months away, while the preparations for the Reception is storming, Narcissa Malfoy sought out a calming company of his son over tea time.

"Pansy informed me about your little helping hands-on Miss Granger's situations," Narcissa starts straightforwardly.

Picking up a scone and taking a bit off, he nodded.  
"I'm taking it slow with Granger. I don't like the idea of thrusting her straight into the drawing-room. We'll start with the Garden first," Draco explained.

"Proceed with care, Draco. Miss Granger is strong but her strength is haphazardly built. She's not afraid of many things but the fears she has, surmount her courage." 

"I know, Mother. Yesterday I went to her little shoppe and it seems like she's wrapping herself in a safe cocoon of blankets. Tea shops and books, and if anyone at all knows Granger, that's where she feels the safest. Though I understand where she's coming from, if not for the family's name, I'd be living off my inheritance for a slow life also." Draco lips tugged at his own words. 

He too had the conflictions of wanting to just drift off and go with the flow after his graduations. Galleons they have and easily, he can seek the peace he'd wanted anywhere else in the world but a reputation doesn't get build nor fixed in a day. He had a mission to uphold. More of a promise to himself.

"My son, you're too much like Miss Granger. Even without you realising it," Narcissa said.

She had watched her only heir strived his waking days into the company, trying to mend whatever broken fences and bridges he can to seek for the public's approval of the family's name again. As Lucius now cast off into a lifetime in Azkaban, her son is their only hope.

"If I'm anything like Granger, Mother, I'd already been running for the position of Minister of Magic," he joked and that bubbles a peal of tiny laughter from his mother.

°°°

"Are you ready, Granger?" Draco asked.

He'd already put down the Manor wards to allow Granger's uninterrupted entrance but seeing how shaky his companion is, he doesn't think she's able to Disapparate onto the Manor grounds without flinching herself out of hesitation.

"Malfoy, I don't know..This is too early. Malfoy, I'm not sure about this," she stares up onto his face, searching for some kind of assurance she can.

Draco huffed and simply hold out the crook of his arms. "Be still, Granger. We're only going to the Garden today. We'll Apparate straight onto my mother's garden and that's like half a mile away from the Manor. You'll only be able to see it but not too close for comfort, okay?" Draco reassured.

Having a difficult time to still herself, she grabbed onto his handed arms. Turns her heads slightly above to take one look at his face, she nodded and with a crack, they Disapparated.

°°°

"Granger, open your eyes. We're here," Malfoy's voice reached her ears as a whiff scent of roses was carried into the air. It's sweet but not overpowering, almost enough to stain one's for a few days.

Slowly, her sights were devoured with so much white and green that her eyes stayed fixed up ahead. Rows upon rows of White Roses adorned the garden. Expertly trimmed and care for, it's a sight for sore eyes. 

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

Turning to look at her expressions, sunlit skin and braided wild-hair, under the right light, Granger's beauty can be blinding, he thought. What? Where does that thought come from? He tries to shake his mind off.

"Yeah, Mother likes this Garden best,there's more of Poppies and Peonies over at the edge there but I'd thought you'd like to see the most amazing one first," he chimed, obviously proud that the first girl he brought to the Manor (although not exactly to the Manor) likes the favourite place too.

Realizing she's been hanging onto his arms, she detached herself and walks towards the nearest bench she can to air off her blush. 'You're a grown woman, for Merlin's sake, Hermione.' 

Draco's follows in tow. Taking a seat beside her, careful not to touch her but close enough to keep her still feel her fidgets on the bench.

She stares up ahead, the Manor in full view. From here, it doesn't look so much more demented than the vision she had on her mind. Casting that dark aura of the image out of her mind, she replaced them with this new scenic view.

Hermione found such beauty is hard to compare.

It's a sensory thrill, to be honest. The scent of roses wafted her if faintly heard but it's there, the sound of bird screams?

"Malfoy, what is that?" Hermione gasped as the sound came again. Looking puzzled, Draco scanned the area until he also heard the sound. 

Draco gives out a small chuckle as stood up from his seat.

"Come, I'll show you," he holds out his hands. Hermione took too long to accept. Draco could feel her actions reeks hesitation. Catching her wrist calmly and slightly pulled her into a stand. 

"Don't refuse my hand, Granger. It hurts my ego," He said.

Hermione makes a face at him. He couldn't decipher her complex feature.

"Well, sorry Malfoy. I just don't want a possessive witch coming over my store for excessively touching what's hers." Hermione stated. Surely, she thought, his girlfriend would not appreciate her touching him too much, right? He must have a girlfriend and she most not like a stranger being cosy with her boyfriend, right? It's common sense.

He starts to walk on the path straying from the garden before saying "What witch, Granger? I'm not sure if you notice but I don't have time for any kind dalliance."

Matching his pace with hers slightly small one, she turned "Not even a fling? My, my, looks how far the Slytherin Prince has fallen from his throne," she teased.

"Talk for yourself witch. I've been busy trying to manage an international company and the only witch who'd care if I was touched inappropriately is my Mother but at this rate, I think she'd rather pay someone to do it," 

"Mothers, Malfoy. I understand your situation." Hermione complied.

"How so? Mrs Granger has been asking for tiny bushy haired grandchildren, huh?" Draco asked, picturing tiny blond curly hair toddlers toddling around. What? Granger's hair is in the colour of auburn, not blond.

"Quite right, Malfoy. Since Ron is getting married now, it seems like I'm the only one left to fend for my own. Before this, my plus one would either be Harry or Ron but now, I rather have no plus one or have Ginny and/or Pansy bubbling with jealousy." Hermione said.

"Weaslette and Pansy would never be jealous of you with Harry andRonald. Before them, you were with those bumbling babbling baboons. Who knows how long they'll survive without you," Draco chided.

Snickering at his words, Hermione smacks his shoulders, "Don't call them that, Mal-" she trailed off as she cannot believe her eyes.

Peacocks.

Malfoy has a garden with peacocks.

Impressed but not shocked. Expected really.

"Merlin, you have peacocks, Malfoy! Look at those little ones, are you breeding them?" 

Chuckling at her excitement, "I don't breed them, Granger. Nature did. We just put them together and voila, now, we have peachicks." 

"They're called peachicks? And I'm guessing the female are called peahens, right?" She asked.

Draco nodded and a peahen came approaching them. Toddling along are a few of its chicks.

"Can I touch them, Malfoy?" Hermione speaks.

"Try holding out your hands," he said.

Slowly and cautiously, the peahen approached Hermione, grazing her fingers with its beak. Crouching down, softly, she picked up a chick that fills her entire palms with plush brown feathers.

Hermione coos as more chicks came around her and Draco's breath hitched. 

She looks so at home, without realizing that this is the place she fears most. 

Entirely sitting down, two figures sat on the grounds of the Malfoy Manor's Garden, surrounded with chirping, peahens and a pair of illustrative peacock and with less bombarding features, the peahens and its still chicks.

From afar, the Lady of the Manor observed the figures as they continue their banters and softly, she could hear the sound of laughter fills the air around the Manor.

Its magic vibrates with her own, as a sign of acceptance. 

Retreating into her study, she wonders what season would most be beautiful for an outdoor wedding.

°°°

"And then ?" Ginny prompted.

On every Sunday, Pansy, Ginny and Hermione would have brunch together and they would 'discuss' many interesting topics. Today, the topic is Hermione's new Fear Counsellor.

"Fear Counsellor? Ginny? Be creative a bit with it, will you?" Pansy grunted.

"Try Fear Healer or Fear Fixer," she suggested.

Munching on her blueberry muffins, she said "Enough guys, Malfoy will be Malfoy. No need for such atrocious titles," 

"Fine 'Mione, after the peacocks, then what ?" Ginny asked eagerly for her friend juicy detailed outings.

"I was probably tiring out by then. As you know, the Garden isn't small, and mind you, we lost tracks of the time thanks to his peacocks, we barely managed to get even a mile closer to the Manor. I know the grounds were huge, but I didn't expect it to be that huge. No wonder Narcissa would just Apparate right into her gardens rather than walking to it. So, we were tired and hungry by then and we decided to eat dinner at The Three Broomsticks" Hermione finished.

Pansy nodded as a sign of satisfaction to Hermione's answer but Ginny decided to bombard her with more questions.

"Dinner? Did you eat dinner together? Who paid for it? Did you or did him? Did anyone see you two together?" She rambles on. 

"Shush, Gin. Yes, it's dinner so what about it? I offered to pay but he beat me to it saying something about a gentlemen would not allow a lady to pay for her dinner, which of course, triggered me into saying that I don't need a man to pay for my meals which then resulting in we arguing in front Madam Rosmerta as of who should be paying for dinner. At last, he magicked his Galleons right into the cashier. Of course, there are people in there, Gin. But I doubt they paid any mind to us," she says.

Her words were cut short when an owl dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet right on her muffin plate. With her smiling face and arms perched on Malfoy's arm with a small shot of Malfoy's loving stare as she devours her dinner.

"Oh, Morgana. Kill me," Hermione huffed.

"If you're hoping that Morgana reincarnated into Auror Potter and Weasley, it seems like your wished is granted," Pansy points off across the roads as two men in Auror robes marched towards their table.

°°°

"This could be good, mate," Blaise Zabini makes his existence known to his long-time friend.

During the newly reformation of his company, Blaise Zabini had been an enormous help as his second in command. He's filled with wits to be envied and looks good to enough to butter a few croissants when things get a bit tricky. Still, he's a great partner to work with, minus his mission in life to annoy the existence of his boss.

"If reputation is what you're after, then this is your opportunity. Sweep her off her feet and make love to her, mate!" Zabini pats his friend's shoulders in a very encouraging way.

"She'll have your bits off is she ever heard those words from you and no, I'm not after any reputation when I decided to help Her-Granger. It didn't even cross my mind," Draco said pointedly.

"Mate, I didn't suggest that you'd be as so vulgar and on a death wish that you'd used the War Heroine as a getaway to stardom but hey, what's wrong with killing two birds with one stone?" Zabini chimed, too cheerful for the likes of Draco.

"I'm not risking it, if she knows, she'll have my head on a platter and served it to Orion and Ran for dinner," Draco said.

"Who's Orion and Ran? " Blaise asked, if there's a secret child, Blaise would surely have known.

"The peacock and the peahens out in the Mother's garden. She named them the other day," Draco replied as he runs his fingers through his blond locks. He needs to tie them up or risked it being caught on his buttons.

Blaise chuckled, they've started naming pets and he'll bet every galleon he had that by this year next time, they'll start naming babies after stars, Blaise thought to himself.

°°°

"It's just dinner between friends, Ron. Come off it," Hermione tries to ease her friends off his unnecessary agitations.

"Yeah boys, it's just dinner. But if it's more, what it is to you? You're my husband and you're her fiancee," Ginny said, pointing her fingers first at Harry then jabbed her fingers onto her brother's chest, "Let Hermione have dinner with anyone she likes,"

"But it's Malfoy!" Ron huffed.

"He's not trying anything on you, did he 'Mione? Because if he is, we'll cut all of this off. Just say the word, " Harry proceeded.

"It's just dinner. Like the dinners, I used to have with you guys." Hermione waved them away. They worry too much and it's suffocating her existence.

Pansy and Ginny nodded but knowingly exchanged side glances at each other.

Killing two birds with one stone, they thought.

°°°

Next day, Malfoy came around The Musing Biblio searching for Hermione.

Earlier than he was the first time, Hermione had barely even pulled off she cardigan before there, lo and behold, a figure with clacking dragonhide shoes, black and grey robes and in contrast to the Sun's existence, the palest skin she'd ever seen on a human.

"Granger," 

"Morning, Malfoy. What's with you and your early attitude. Eager to see me, aren't you?" She teased.

"You wish, Granger." He said as he strides towards the tea counter. Fixing himself two teacups and proceeds to heat the water with a flick of his wand.

"How's your weekend, Malfoy?" Hermione starts.

"Fine, aside from having to see my face on the front page of the top-selling newspaper in Wizarding Britain," he huffed as he pours hot water into both of the teacups. Earl Grey for him, Chamomile for Granger. One sugar for him, a bit of honey for her.

"Harry and Ron almost threatened to pull off the deal y' know." She said as she accepts the teacups he hands her, mumbling a 'thank you,'

Draco stiffened. "Would you?" he asked. 

"It's just dinner, Draco Malfoy. It's not the first time you're caught in a scandal, right? It'll pass," she said she inhales the calming aroma of Chamomile.

Draco Malfoy sips his tea.

°°°

"Are you ready, Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Sure, let's go." She said, hanging onto the arms of one Draco Malfoy.

Today, they'll just go as far as the lobby, stays around for a bit of snack with Narcissa and Malfoy had promised her that moment she feels something, anything, they'll Floo away.

He promised.

"Come, walk ahead," He said.

Slowly, dragging her feet, the Manor gate looms in front of her. Vines draped around making it look so secluded from outside. Now, standing in front of the gate, Malfoy pushed open the gate.

"You can feel the wards as soon as you stepped in," He said softly, guiding her in with his hands.

Sure enough, one foot in and she could feel her surroundings shimmers at her presence, her magic hums in response to its acknowledgement.

"We're meeting my Mother in the Tea Room, it's just on the right door of the lobby. You'll be able to see the door if you turned your head when he enters," he advised.

She found that when he gives her instructions and gives her a brief talk on what's to expect, she'll not fret so much. She has everything under control. She's in control.

Still, closer to the huge door, her hold tightened on Malfoy's arms.

"Granger, you sure you're not trying to tear off my hands. Loosen a bit, will you?" Malfoy grimaced.

Automatically, she let's go and pushed her hands onto her hides, near the holster of her wand, mumbling a soft 'sorry,' 

Studying the women beside him, he wraps her hand around hers and said, " I said loosen it, not let go, Granger. Understand the difference," 

She hummed. She nodded. She looks at the door and then she looks at him, Okay, she thought. Here goes nothing.

As they walked, Malfoy intertwines his fingers with hers, and give it a light squeeze in assurance. Just then, the door flew open and Hermione's shot straight for her wand pointed it to the door.

There stood Narcissa Malfoy in all her glory.

°°°

"I'm so sorry for earlier, Mrs Malfoy. I didn't mean to point my wand at you, I-," Hermione apologized.

"It's fine Miss Granger, I did startle you. I should know better not to scare you like that," Narcissa replied.

Pop!

"Oh, Mistress have guests. Should Linny brings some biscuits and tea for Mistress's guest?" An elf with a bright green dress appeared beside Narcissa.

"Yes, please Linny and Chamomile tea for Miss Granger. Thank you, Linny," 

Hermione can't help but wonder how in the world Narcissa could have known her liking towards Chamomile tea. Unless Draco talks about her. Impossible, she thought. 

I must be looking too anxious, she thought.

Still, her frown upon seeing the elf did not dissipate and Draco reads her mind.

"She's free, she stays because she chose too," Draco responded as he could feel Hermione tensed at the sight of the elf.

At that, Hermione said "I didn't say anything," but Draco responded with "Didn't say anything…yet," 

Meanwhile, Narcissa noticed the intertwined hands of the pair in front of her.

Draco noticed his mother questioning glances and tries to untangle his fingers but Granger's held on tighter.

He looks at her, quizzically and with one look, decided fine, he doesn't need his fingers anyway. Break it away, Granger, he thought.

Soon, Linny came back with tea a pot of tea and plates of scones, muffins and biscuits.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance to meet you the other day. Mrs Malfoy. It was no proper of me to come to your house but not greet you," Hermione said.

"It's alright Miss Granger. Draco already informed me about your arrival. But please, call me Narcissa. I'm trying to get used to having another Mrs.Malfoy when Draco marries. It's a probable time to do," Narcissa chimed, sipping her tea as she eyes her son.

Now, Draco wonders how this must look to his mother. He brought a woman to the Manor for the first time since Pansy and now, she's sipping tea with his mother and exchanging stories. This could not get any more embarrassing. He clears his throat at the discomfort.

Letting go of their hands to reach of the teacups, Hermione fluidly starts to engage with Narcissa into a conversation.

"Did Draco ever brought any of his friends home before, Narcissa?" She asked.

Thinking, "Aside from Pansy. I'm pretty sure you're the first girl. Although, I've had heard of his few endeavours during his time in Hogwarts," at that both women giggles. 

If Draco could be perplexed, now is the time. Never in his life, she'd seen his mother giggled. What is in the Merlin's beard have overcome his mother?

Conversation ensues and Draco soon realized that it's been a while since he saw her Mother smiled so much at a person in one sitting.

"Miss Granger, I know my son wasn't on his best behaviours when he was in school. For that, I apologized for his behaviour. He's too absorbed with his Father's absurd principle." Narcissa said.

At the mentioned of his father, Hermione watched Draco tensed. My oh my, this is going to be one unpleasant time for Draco Malfoy.

"The Malfoys have had my forgiveness since the War ended. I understand that Draco's decision was not of his own and he told me how much he'd regretted his actions. For that, all is forgiven, Narcissa." Hermione smile and she reached of a muffin.

The ladies continued to chat about Pansy's wedding and it's preparations, Narcissa explaining a bit of pureblood marrying traditions to Hermione, which then escalates into Draco's childhood stories that he'd wished he wasn't present for. 

Still, he sat there even for hours. Watching his mother and the girl he brought talks his precious hours away. Slowly, his heart carved another hole into his being, that maybe now, the idea of settling down isn't so bad.

°°°

"And then, what?" Ginny asked.

"Then, we left Gin. He went back to his office, and I went back home, took a nap and now, here I am in front of you," Hermione explained as she cut a piece of her steak.

Ginny had now made it a complimentary session for a girls session at the of every Granger-Malfoy adventures, as she would like to call it.

Sitting and face illuminated by a lit candle in the middle of the table, the three witches proceed to have a pleasant dinner while Harry and Ron stayed back for Auror jobs at the Department.

"I bet all the galleons I have in my purse right now that, it'll be your face hanging off Malfoy's arms again tomorrow." Pansy bets as she digs into her purse, then producing 30 galleons. 

"I'm in!" Ginny chided. 

"Come off it, guys. The Manor is warded and secluded, there's no way anyone would be able to take any pictures of us within its compound," Hermione explained. It's true, the Manor is warded and the closest sign of civilization is 10 minutes away on foot. 

It's impossible to be detected.

"I'm still in. Hermione, you should know how raucous journalism can be. You'll be surprised." Pansy says as she sips her on her water.

"Whatever it is, I hope you lose your bets, girls," Hermione responded.

°°°

"Oh, Merlin's eyeballs!" Hermione feels like setting in on fire as she set her eyes on the front cover of The Daily Prophet as it's headline reads :

Meeting the Mother?

How could this be? No one can pass the ward over without Malfoy's authorization. No hidden camera anywhere and Hermione's sure she didn't see anyone beyond the gates of the Manor yesterday.

In front of the paper, lies the image of Narcissa Malfoy welcoming the pair into the Manor. Hands intertwined, the newest couple of the century stood rooted in front of the man's mother.

Exasperated and suddenly drained, Hermione doesn't feel like stepping outside the house today.  
Screw any of this, she'll just sleep some more.

Landing face-first on her mattress, Hermione let a very tired sighed and she slowly lulled into a nap.

°°°

"Granger's going to decapitate my head and served my head on a platter for my Mother. Damn it, Blaise. I know this isn't going to be good!" Draco half-shouted.

Taming his unruly strands, he ran his fingers against his hair. Pacing back and forth as if by moving any less, his inching his way into imminent death.

"Draco, sit your arse down and have a drink. You're giving me a hangover I didn't have before coming here," Blaise argued.

This situation is both bad and good. The good part is that now the Malfoy Corps. stocks are now booming with investors, shares going up and up and galleons stacking every passing minute.

The bad part is that Draco Malfoy feels like he's using Hermione Granger's title as a will to make his ends.

Finally able to sit down, Draco can't help but notice the figures of stats now sitting in front of him, surely the company has never been better but he's not sure if the well being of his company are worth his headless ghost.

"I should stop this, Blaise. I just can't put her out there again. She tries so hard to slowly led a hectic-free life. Me marching into her life isn't going to give her that anymore," he explained.

Silence.

"Let me ask you a question, mate. What is Granger to you?" Blaise prompted.

"She's my friend and I'm trying to help her but that doesn't seem to work well enough, is it now?" He huffed at the irony of it.

While running from a life that gave birth to her fear in the first place, it seems like everything's back to square one.

"Just a friend, mate? Are you sure?" 

"Of course, I'm sure. We're just friends," 

"Draco, we're friends. Life-long friends but nowadays, you seem to be spending quite more time with Granger than me, your friend?" Blaise points at his face.

"Where are you getting at, Zabini?" Draco said as he's now expecting the direction of this conversation is going.

Blaise chuckled at his friend reactions. Seems like he's pushing the right button.

"Friends don't stare at each other like that, Draco." He points as the previous papers. "And friends surely don't hold hands like that," he now jabs his finger into the latest piece of paper.

"Don't be daft, man. She's just a friend," Draco said as he tries to desperately ignore the looks Blaise is firing at him.

"Say what you want, mate. It sounds more like trying to convince yourself than me," Blaise said as he picks himself up and showed his way out of his boss's office.

°°°

"When will you bring Miss Granger again, Draco?" 

It seems like the world can't stop pushing his mental image of Hermione Granger out of this vision. First, Blaise, then an owl from Pansy teasing the crap out of him and saying something about some bets and now his Mother. Merlin, help him!

"I'm not sure that's a good idea anymore, Mother. The press is haunting us whenever we're seen together. Even not together like today, I had to have lunch brought to me because apparently, there's a line of the press with levitating cameras and quills trying to put words into my mouth," Draco almost whined.

Smiling she said "Have you ask what Miss Granger thinks about all this commotion? It sounds like you're the making the conclusions to me," 

"I don't have to ask her to know, Mother. She doesn't live on attention like Potter and Weasel. There's a reason she turned every job offer at the Ministry," 

"Son, ask her. Take her words into account and stop walking back and forth like a madman, you're ruining your robe!" Narcissa advised.

°°°

Later during the day, an alarm sets off her ward. If she has to deal with one more nuisance journalists asking for the 'comments' regarding hers and Malfoy's 'newfound relationship' she's going to hex their hairs neon green that'll stay for weeks.

Three knocks follow and that got Hermione up. None of the reporters had had the guts to knock on her door. They'll just hide behind her picket fence and wish for their luck. Somehow, their luck came out in the form of an unsuspecting Hermione going out to take out her trash in the morning within her very Muggle neighbourhood.

Maybe, she'll just use her magic for now. So much for all muggle ways, huh?

Slightly opening the door, all she could see was a figure in a black cloak, yet, the scent he carries would give him away. White Roses and Mint. Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Rapidly snatching the wizard into her home, afraid of letting of those nuisance reporters catching her in the act. Somehow, she feels like a teenager smuggling her boyfriend when her parents are away.

Not that she had done that before and not that Malfoy's her boyfriend.

"Jeez, Granger. Mind with the rough play will you? I'd have to risk my bloody limbs off my bones every time I see you," Malfoy said rubbing his arms.

"What were you thinking? You shouldn't have come here, Malfoy. You'll risk us getting front page again tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Relax, Granger. I managed to steer clear from the reporters that seem to be hanging off your front door. A little lookalike with bushy hair and they're off running after," he explained.

"Still, self-preservation Malfoy. You're supposed to be the Slytherin here, not me." 

"I still am, Granger. And why are you upset over this? Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"Pfft, ashamed, Malfoy? Do better. I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, Malfoy and if I was, I won't be spending my days off with you," 

"So, you're okay with having our faces plastered on the front page of your breakfast news?"

"That I'm not so keen on. I'd like to have my morning coffee without having people judging the outfits I wear, the style of my hair or if there any ring on my bloody finger yet!" She points to her ring finger to exaggerate her words.

See, he's right. He knows she won't like the attention that this is getting. It's too much for her to bear and they should stop. She seems at ease when exploring the Garden and that's enough as it is. The Reception won't persist into the Manor, just the Garden.

"Then, we should stop, Granger. You're fine enough with the Garden and Pansy's wedding will only be in the Garden. You can make an appearance and the moment you feel queasy, you can leave. We tried, Granger." He said.

Open-mouth and unbelieving, Hermione stared at this wizard in front of her. How dare he thinks she's not able to do this. Oh hell, no!

"No, Malfoy. I'm not stopping now. We're so close. I can enter the Manor, walk around the lobby and have tea and muffins without having visions of a deranged woman carving words onto my arm. We'll finish, Malfoy." She persisted. 

"But the longer we're seen together, the harder it is to shoos the bloody flashing cameras away."

"Cameras won't kill me, Malfoy."

"Killing you isn't necessary. It'll ruin the life you've built. Your shoppe won't stop from being bombarded with people asking after you. You can't sleep at night knowing that there's a bunch of psychos hanging outside your house for a glimpse of your face. It'll ruin you, Granger." 

"I can deal with them, Malfoy," Hermione says as she could feel her head fumes.

"And I won't let you, Granger. You're good to go for the Reception and that's the reason we're doing this in the first place. We've accomplished that." He ends.

" Fine, Malfoy. If you don't want to help me. I'll do it myself and now, get the hell out of my house!" She fumes as she waves her wands off her wards so he'll able to Disapparate and turns her back on him.

He's too much for her to handle right now. She won't risk hexing his bits off and send them back to Narcissa on a silver platter. What a bloody git!

With a crack, he's gone.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Driven with some sort of pulling to complete her mission, Hermione owls Mrs Malfoy asking if she can Floo later to go see the drawing later.

Narcissa of course, allowed but hinted at her worry of Hermione's decision and saying that it's better if Draco was there too, in which she brushed it off saying "she'll take it as much as she can. She won't push herself," 

That's how she found herself standing behind a closed door. Narcissa Malfoy standing at her side and prompting that she'll be just right here if Hermione needs her.

The handle felt cold to the touch as if there's an ice room right behind this very door. Narcissa had said that room was remodelled but still, except for the elves, there's no reason for anyone to spend much more time in there.

She grips the handle tighter, pushing it down and hears it hinges creak a bit.

She's doing this.

°°°

Oh, just his goddamned luck!

Why is that witch so keen on destroying her life, my life with the stupid courageous shit? Why can't she let it lay and leave it as it is? Someone please come and Avada him for the thing he's about to do.

Would be less painful than a slow death by hands of one Hermione Granger.

After a quick owl from his Mother stating three sentences that'll soon be the death of him, "Hermione's here. She's going to see the Drawing room. Thought you should know,"

For Merlin's sake, women!

Flooing straight into the Manor, taking two steps at a time up to the stairs until a screaming voice moves him into hyperdrive. 

Hermione's.

Turning on the corner and a dash through, he could see the door to the drawing slightly ajar. His Mother must'be have been here.

Still, his feet move into actions, unblinded by the terror he's about to face.

°°°

A breath in, a breath out.

It's just a room. Your fears are not logical, Hermione. Bellatrix is dead and nothing can hurt you now. 

Chanting her mantra inside her mind to keep it from going astray from her concentration. 

A breath in, Narcissa's right. The room looks different from the one she had in her mind. The walls used to be grimly dark now donned a pale yellow pattern. 

Gone all the dark, chair and the room is left bare. 

A breath out. She did it.

Taming her shaking hands, she takes a step inside.  
Cautiously, as if she would disturb a sleeping ghost.

Now, she stood at the centre of the room. She feels acceptable. She'll make it out if she just can keep her concentration at bay.

Tilting her head up and then she sees it.

All mantra casts out the window, gone of all the strength in her legs. She could feel her knees buckling, hitting the marble floor, breath hitching, she feels claustrophobic, she can't breathe and then there's a sound she made but doesn't register.

Everything else starts to disappear and she's back on the ground under that bloody chandelier.

Hovering above her limp body is a crazy witch, gripping a cursed knife with blood dripping off it. Her blood.

She heard voices calling out, calling her name and then, she fades.

°°°

"How can you be so bloody daft, I told you not to this anymore. I told you we should stop!" Draco said angrily.

As angry as he can while the women in front of him are barely conscious. Frustrated upon her actions and flustered at its outcomes, he sat down by the side of her bed.

There, lay the Great Hermione Granger. Unconscious, haired neatly placed into a braid by the side of her neck with magic and somehow, managed to look undisturbed despite the recent occurrence.

"She just fainted, Draco. She'll be fine." His Mother assured his restless form. 

"Why didn't you stop her Mother? You'd expect something like to happen. She's not ready to go inside that bloody room!" Draco half-shouted, not too loud as if it might wake the witch from her unconscious state.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Draco Lucius Malfoy. And for the record, I did tell her those exact words but she's relentless," Narcissa sterns voice knocked some sense into Draco.

Of course, Gryffindor courage and all that shit.

"Just for once, self-preservation would truly do you some good, Hermione. Take your own words for yourself," He voiced out his thoughts.

Just then, her eyelids flutters open. Brown eyes searched for some sort of familiarity and try to adjust to the light. 

White Roses and Mint.

She could smell him before she could see him.

"Oh, thank Merlin. You're awake. What were thinking, Hermione?" 

If her head didn't throb as much, she'd notice the fact that for the first time since a while, he called her Hermione.

She just whines in response. Every moves her body makes earns a soft groan at the back of her throat. 

"If you didn't just fainted on your own, best believe I'd be the to the one to cast Stupefy on you. Why won't you listen to me !?" Draco exclaimed.

"Too loud…head hurts…shut up," was all the words she could form. Her throat is parched and her lips chapped. How long was she out?

Draco huffed in response. Narcissa came by the bed and offer Hermione a glass of water, in which she gladly accepted.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You fainted, dear. I guess we shouldn't have kept the chandelier anymore," Narcissa stated.

"Malfoy? Why are you here, how do you know I'm here?" She retorts. 

"Mother owled me. Saying that some stupid witch decided to venture into the room that had traumatised her for the past 5 years on her own." 

"I'm sorry, okay? It was fine at first, I could still breathe and everything but the second I turned around and saw the chandelier, everything falls apart," she tells.

Without a warning, her scar heats up and almost feels like it seared her skin. Hermione clutched her arm in pain.

"What's wrong? Granger, let me see." 

"The scar, it burns" 

Lifting her sleeve, and as bright as day, that filthy words etched onto her skin. The skin surrounding it is hot and blistering. 

Went to find a Soothing Salve, Narcissa hurriedly left the room. 

Draco tries to touch the area around the scar but Hermione's grimaced at every soft touch he made. The skin is as if it's stripped raw.

Returned, Narcissa hands over a tub of blue salve to Draco, directing him to lather it around the scar, careful to avoid the blistering skin.

"The memory you had before you fainted must've triggered the curse," Narcissa explained.

Finishing up his last touches, Draco removes his hand from Hermione's and as he looks down at her hand, he could feel the guilt bubbling inside of him.

He should have expected this too happened. 

"Please don't do this again, Granger. Mother nor I won't always be here in case something worse happened." He pleaded.

"I can't stop now, Malfoy. I need to finish what I started."

"Fine, let me help you but you'll only get to come here with me or not at all," 

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione serves him a soft smile. 

°°°  
Draco's now determined to help put Hermione at ease. At least, so that she could stop her self-sabotaging urge to go inside the room herself. He decided now that this room will no longer hold any of bad dreams but a new few good memories.

Stepping into the room himself, despite the remodelled walls and the lack of interior decor, the room still felt cold. Like it lacks human warmth or anything good in it. These walls have probably seen too much.

Pointing his wand across the room, wrist flicking and swishing, the rooms now shifts under his terms. The dreaded chandelier now casts off, paintings were strewn away and everything is going to change from here onwards.

Owling Hermione, he'd asked to 'comb your wild hair down' and wear something fit for a ball. An hour later, his owl came back with a short reply of "Fine."

°°°

"Does it still hurt, the scar?" He asked.

"Not anymore but sometimes it just itches," 

"That was the stupidest thing you could have done, Granger."

"I'm sorry about it, okay! Quit bugging me about anymore," Hermione whined.

"Fine. Let's try something tonight. I read about this some days ago, it says that to ease a triggering stimulus of an object, you'll have to replace the triggers with another neutral or a positive stimulus," he explained.

"But that doesn't explain why I'm dressed for a ball and hanging off your arms inside your house, Malfoy."

He takes a brief looks at her. Red silk dress, with a slit across her left leg and her usual bushy hair, is placed down into a tight chignon with little strands framing her small face. Light mascara and glossy tint add up to the glow on her face. 

"I'll explain that to you right now if you can stop yourself from patronising my methods,"

Hermione waves a hand as a sign for him to continue.

Fabricating an approved and proud smirk, he guides her to the front of the door. Hermione tries to smooth her hair in an attempt to hide her jitters.

"Would you like to have dinner with me again, Granger? Like right now?" he asked as his eyes searched for hers. Her looks on the faces were a myriad of things. Puzzled? Amazement? Then, it softens into a look of admiration. If Draco isn't supposed to be the observer of his experiment right now, that look would have melted him off his rocker.

She gives him a nod and faces the door.

"I'm trusting you with this, Malfoy."

As the door opens, tiny awe and gasps left her lips. This is a completely new room. She tries to keep her feet steady as he led them to the table at the centre of the room.

Pulling out her chair before proceeding to take a seat of his own. In front of her, was a finely prepared dinner accompanied by a selection of wine she could never afford on her own. A warm glow from the lit fireplace gives an edge to his defined features, providing some warmth to the room at the same time.

"So, this stimulus theory, where did you get an about it?" She asked.

"Nowhere, it's just an idea I got after reading a Muggle psychology book that has been lying around the library. So, I decided to twist it around and see how far that'll do," he said as he cut a piece of steak in front of him.

"I like what you did with your hair," Hermione complimented. His hair is half-tied, half-loose. The longer back part of his hair is tied up into a short ponytail while his face is framed by a few strands of his locks.

"Finally, unable to resists my charm, do you, Granger?" He arched his eyebrows.

"You wish Malfoy, but no one can't deny that you're physical attractiveness is a sight for sore eyes. If only you'd have a pleasant personality to go with those handsome looks," 

"Whatever, Granger. At least, you're admitting that I'm handsome," 

She smiles and waves his attitude off.

The night continues to unfold and the pair chat on, not realizing that in fact, this very room is the epitome her nightmares and his restless guilt.

Replacing a trigger with a neutral.

After dinner, Draco had urged Hermione to dance with him. He said 'it'll help with the digestion," and the witch was a bit sceptic, saying she can't dance but he still, he stood and ask for her hand.

Hence, swaying to soft music, his hands in hers, body pressed together as Hermione rests her head just above his chest, listening to the blood pumping in his system, and forever being thankful to Merlin for the birth of a git named Draco Malfoy.

As the song ended, they pull apart and Hermione smiles softly at the wizard in front of her, with a light kiss on his lips, she whispered "Thank you, Draco,"

°°°

He's in a dazed. 

It's been days but still, he couldn't stop touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. She kissed him. 

She bloody kissed him.

Swearing a string of obscenities at himself for being an utter embarrassment. His dazed will have to be put on an end as a wizard saunters into his office make it his definite purpose in life to annoy the ever-living crap of him.

"Morning, love boy," Blaise chimed. 

"Are you high, Zabini?" 

" It's fortunate to say I'm not but I know you are,"

"Sod off, Zabini. You're ruining my day already,"

"Ah ah ah, Draco you're high on L-O-V-E," he spelt the words in a sing-song manner.

Fucking hell, Zabini must no longer treasure his life. 

"I've been watching you from outside that glass door for the last 10 minutes, and from the countless times you keep touching your lips and smiling like a lunatic to yourself, my conclusion is that you're either on crack or you're in love with Hermione Granger," Blaise explained in which Draco wished he'd never did.

"Sod off Blaise. I don't need you to tell me what I feel," 

"Oh, so you admit it then?"

"What?"

"That you like… no, no, no you LOVE her,"

That word earned a bit of grimaced from Draco but still, deep down he knows his in far too deep.

"Yes, I do Blaise. I like her and I don't even know if that is an understatement but apparently, I'm besotted with that face of hers. Every time we touch, I feel like my skin is on fire and when she smiles at me, I swear my heart's beating like a goddamned Snitch!" Draco half-shouted as he tries to make sense of his own words.

Blaise tutted. "Save all that for her ears, Draco. Spare me the details of your teenage first love confession and uh, a word of advice, tell her you to love her using those very words you've said to me. Pretty soon, you'll have curly blond babies running after you," Blaise winked as he shows himself out. Satisfied on his daily effort of reeling his best friend into a frenzy of feelings.

"Bloody hell," Draco mumbles to himself.

°°°

"You kissed him?!" choking on her tea, Pansy tries to regain her breathing.

"Merlin Hermione, all I wanted was you to attend my wedding at the Manor, not have your own in the immediate future," 

"I was caught in the moment, okay? And it was a tiny innocent little peck," Hermione explained.

"If the last time that blond git was kissed was five years ago and it had been Pansy's, you best believe he'll be proposing to you in a month, 'Mione. Ginny says and she sips her tea. An act of triumph.

" I'm getting married in two months, I'd appreciate it if you'll not overshadow my Wedding of the Year but maybe next year's Spring would be a good time for a wedding. Or you could do a Winter Wedding and then watch Draco's disappear from view as he involuntarily blends with his surroundings," Pansy joked. 

Hermione tries to reassure herself that a small kiss isn't anything official. It's just an act in the spur of the moment. He looks dashing and she just feels like kissing him and so, she did. 

She was caught up in her mind that she failed to acknowledge a new presence beside her. But his scent is enough to give him away, white roses and mint and what is that new smell? Parchments?

"Ladies," he greeted.

"Ferret," Ginny paused.

"Morning, Draco," Pansy chimed.

"Hi," was all the word she could muster.

"Hi back to you," he rests his eyes on her for a moment until he caught himself just right out of reverie.

"You don't mind me stealing Hermione for a bit, are you?" Draco asked Ginny and Pansy.

"Go ahead, Draco. She's all yours,". Pansy replied as Ginny nodded and throws a wink in her direction. If skin could sizzle, ultimately Hermione's cheeks would be warm enough to cook breakfast eggs.

As they walk together to The Musing Biblio, close enough to feel each other but not close enough to be touching he voiced out a sentence that caught Hermione off guard and froze her ground solid, are

"Hermione, I think I'm in love with you," 

She can feel her brain going into overdrive trying to find a response, a word, a sentence even a sound to reply to such public confessions.

"Uh, what, w-why?"

Surely, that wasn't what she'd prefer to say but as she tries to reinstate her state of mind, all efforts flew out of the proverbial window as he takes her hands into his.

So warm.

"Why Granger? I'll tell you why. I'm pretty sure I'm knee-deep in love with you because you're the first women to make my heart beats like a Snitch every time I see you smile, and every moment your skin touches mine, everything else's disappear and you even got me standing in the middle of the street, in bright daylight, confessing my feelings to you in front all of this people," which was now gobsmacked crowd of Sunday shoppers upon the theatrical outburst of love from Draco 'Ex-Death Eater' Malfoy to Hermione 'War Hero' Granger.

"So, be with me?" He finished.

That's a very vague request, Hermione thought. Does she want to 'be' with him? Harry and Ron are going to lose their mind if they know her answer to that question.

Yet, she found herself nodding her head at the wizard in front of her as he cupped her face and pull it towards him. Brushing his lips on hers and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not kissing you in front of this many people," he says softly. Hermione laughed and for some reason, she didn't give a bloody damn anymore. Reporters, newspapers and gossips column be damned.

°°°

"So, when can I start planning the wedding?" Narcissa asked her son.

Splurting his tea uncharacteristically, he wiped the excess off with the back of his hand. 

"Mother, I just asked her to be my girlfriend just this morning and it's been barely 24 hours to even start considering a bloody wedding!" Draco huffed.

"Just so you know, Draco. I'll not tolerate any of my grandchildren to be born out of wedlock," she said calmly which again set Draco into a fit of cough.

"Mother, what? No, Mother stop, please. We haven't even..do anything yet!" 

" I'm just saying, Draco." She waves her son off.

Mothers and weddings. Merlin, help my soul! Draco thought.

°°°

The days that soon followed was a bliss. Draco would drop off to see Hermione every morning at The Musing Biblio before running off to do whatever his job is to keep the company afloat.

After his public love confessions, which then resulted to 'official Auror business' visit from Auror Potter and Weasel regarding their 'sister' and how they're able to make him disappear out of thin air the moment he decided to break Hermione's heart. Then, there's a week of the having to see their face plastered on The Daily Prophet and every other newspaper possible within the reign of the Wizarding Britain.

Then, during the days Hermione hasn't whisked away either for a girls' lunch or chugged into an interrogation room by two very specific Aurors, testing for any sign of being under the Imperius Curse, Draco and Hermione would have lunch together.

Some nights, Draco would be blessed with the invitations into his girlfriend home for dinner and maybe stay for a 'movie' on the 'teevee', while some other nights, he would found an arm draped around his middle when he woke up in the early morning in his house. Soft snores and a mouthful of hair later, he was pulled back into sleep.

Weeks followed by months and now, they're a week away from Pansy and Ron's wedding.

Until daydreams were slowly churning into Draco's very own customised nightmare.

Draco was supposed to have lunch with Hermione like always but Hermione decided to surprise Draco at his office with her packed lunch. She thought how nice it'll be to have lunch at his office together.

Given access by his secretary, she waits outside his door for his company to leave before entering.

"It's a good thing you're dating Hermione, Draco. I mean look at our stocks market and the profits we've been making lately. It's astounding!" a voice from inside commented.

Brows furrowed together, Hermione inched closer to hear more. Dating her? Profits?

"I know Blaise, she had been a god-sent to our company stocks. I can't believe at the numbers I'm currently looking at!" A voice much like Draco says.

Company stocks? Profits? He's doing all of these for his company and reputation?

Gears started running inside her brain, the public love confessions, the unquestioning motives of helping her, the pictures taken within the wards. It's starting to make sense.

Fuming, she grips her wands tightly. Lunch was thrown away left clattering against the marble floor. 

Slamming the door opened, two very shocked and afraid faces greet her.

"Stupefy! Incarcerous!" She pointed.

Both men look at her with such fear that she almost enjoyed the looks on their face.

"Hermione? Love? What's going on?" Draco says.

"Silencio!" She commanded.

Marching closer to the wizard bound to his chair, she takes a look at the stats in front of him, surely the stocks show an outstanding climb right after they started dating. It's true, he's just using her!

Oh, Merlin helps anyone who dared crosses Hermione Granger.

"You…you…you used me?!" 

His mouth is moving yet forming no sounds. 

"How dare you, Malfoy? I thought you honest when you said you love me but now, seems like you love your money more. You know, there's been so many times that I doubted you but still, I pushed it away. I told myself that you've changed and that you felt the same thing I felt for these past months. You had all of this figured out, don't you?" She screamed her words to his face. Merlin, she's furious. How can she be so dumb, so daft?!

"Incendio!" She burns off the papers on his table and warned him before she turns her back on him "You better not let me see you again, Malfoy or you'll wish you were never born," 

°°°

Nobody can get through Hermione the following days. Owls from Harry and Ron were left unanswered, piling on her table. Floo calls from Ginny and Pansy were cut off. The wards around her house would repel every single human being. Even Narcissa send an apologetic letter including how much of a moron her son is. Her words make her smile a bit but it didn't heal much. If her hearts could tear even worst, it did just that.

She stayed home and for days The Musing  
Biblio was closed for business. Nobody had seen Hermione after the disastrous incident at Malfoy Corps. 

Of course, it didn't miss the news either. Speculations and gossips start circling, moving from mouth to mouth. Whispering rumours of what had made Hermione Granger so furious at her so-called-perfect boyfriend. 

The worst part of all this is the fact that not once, not a single owl from Draco trying to explain himself and with that, Hermione have her confirmation. It seems like Draco Malfoy had run out of lies to spit on her face.

Days passed that she lost tracked of it. Until the owl from Pansy urging that she'll at least come to the Burrow for the binding ceremony. She would make sure Draco Malfoy won't even cross Hermione's peripheral visions. 

Enough mourning, Hermione. It's time to face the world.

°°°

Donned in a soft pink silk dress, Hermione Granger brave the world after closing off for days. As much as she's still hurting, she's still Pansy's Maid of Honor and at least, she gotta honour that bit.

The binding ceremony went well, Pansy was almost crying when she sees Hermione for the first time that day. Saying how much she's sorry for hurling Hermione into this mess. Hermione didn't think much about it. It wasn't anyone's fault but that blond git.

The ceremony was held at the Burrow and it was beautiful, magical. Flowers and drinks were levitating under the made-up tent. From anyone else's eyes, everybody seems to be enjoying the moment.

The festivities continue as she downed as many glasses of bubbling champagne she could stomach before having a pretty solid excuse to go home and continue living under her blankets for a few weeks to come.

Although ill-advised, Hermione still went to the Reception at the Manor. Perhaps a little tipsy from the drinks, she wasn't thinking properly. After all, that's how she got into this horrid mess in the first place. 

She's both hoping to see and not to see Draco at the Reception. In case, she sees him, she'll give her a piece of her mind and if she doesn't, she'll get to be sad some more. 

Either way, hopeful.

As the Maid of Honor, she would have to give a brief speech in honour of the newlyweds. As she makes her way to the altar, the first face she could make out was his. Standing there in his formal dress robes, looking worn out, tired but still looking as pristine as ever.

Well, Merlin is damned!

She clears her throat and starts reading the piece she'd put together weeks before. Giving it a once over, she decided that the words do not give a resemblance to the way she's feeling today and for some reason, she feels the need, to be honest on her best friends wedding. Folding the script away, she starts writing as she goes,

"Welcome all. Today we're gathered here to celebrate the binding of two souls who'd given us a shock of a lifetime when one day, the now-bride saunters into our frequents hangouts with a huge sapphire on her ring finger, courtesy of the now-groom," 

A few chuckles follows, as she continues " Most of the time love find us in the most unexpected ways, and for Ron and Pansy, that came in the form of sweet tea and trays full biscuits at The Musing Biblio and as the owner the said establishment, I would like to be included in the inheritance as a way of making you two lovebirds realized you were made for each other." More waves of laughter. She's feeling good about this, "This is because there this fine line in trying to find love. Some love blinds, some love stole from you. I'm glad both of you found the loves that bound you."

A few chuckles and nods, quietly, she's thankful for all the champagne she had for making her speech a bit more light-hearted,

She continues, "For Ron, from the moment we've met each other the Hogwarts Express until this very day, you and Harry will always be the brother I never wished for but is blessed with. And for my Pansy, although our beginning was a rough patch, look how far we've come. I'm glad that my brother found the person he's been looking for in you. And with that, cheers to the newlyweds!" She ends, toasting her glass towards the bride and groom.

With that, the ends of Hermione's contributions to today's event. Stepping off the stage, to quietly wished the bride and groom a Happy Honeymoon, she made a dashed for a clearing behind the tent. She's ready to go home now.

Then, a voice she longed, she missed but she didn't want to hear stopped her in her tracks.

"Hermione…" it trailed off.

She fixed her eyes on the ground, reluctant to face him. Changing her destination, she charged for the edge of the Gardens.

The voice followed, "Hermione, please." 

Turning around, and at the sight of him, she tries not to cry. Shit, she missed him but she hates him much more.

"Explain yourself, Malfoy," she demanded.

He looks like he got a whole speech prepared but as soon he looks at her face, not a word left his mouth.

"Nothing to say, huh? Well, I do." She said.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy, I hate you so fucking much," she screams as she steps closer to the wizard, " I hate the way you talked to me, I hate you way you tie your hair, I hate the way you know how I like my tea and I hate the way you stare. I hate your stupid expensive shoes and the way you seems to read my mind. I hate you so much that it makes me sick and Merlin, it even makes me rhyme!" sobs passed out her lips but she got to finish what she started. 

As her tears threatened to fall she continues, "I hate it… I hate the way you tell me I think I'm always right, I hate it when you lie and I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry,"

He tries to touch her as he moves closer but she takes a step back, "no…I hate it when you're not around and the fact that you didn't owl. But mostly I hate it that I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little and not even at all." She finished, breathless, sobbing and light-headed.

Her tears cloud her visions until all she could sense was his hands around her. Pulling her body flushed against his front side, whispering, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean too," so softly, she could barely decipher his words.

He lets her calmed down and then pulls away to face her. Eyes rimmed with tears and cheeks flushed a brilliant red, this is the woman he loves and he'd hurt her.

"I'm sorry Hermione. When I said that we should first stop, this is what I meant. I didn't want to hurt you by having me in your life. I'll ruin the life you've built for yourself. I'm so sorry and believe me when I say, there's no greater pain than seeing you hurt," he said.

Hermione just stares at him. Trying to understand what he meant. Then, she shook her head lightly,  
"The life I want is the one with you in it. Always, forever and for whatever it's worth," 

He smiled. A genuine, full-teeth smile. His eyes shone with such gratefulness, admiration and love for this witch.

Taking her face with his hands, pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on her lips, long enough he'd have to pull away if she doesn't want an imprint of his lips on hers.

"Then, better add on to that hate list, love. I'll give you more reasons to hate me because forever is a long time." He said, a small smile tugging onto her lips.

"Still a git, Draco," she says lightly.

From afar, cheers and toasts can be heard for the couple. Two Aurors who had been physically restrained by their wives now stood still, watching, trying to understand how come their best friend had come to love a git named Draco Malfoy. Slyly, the mothers retreat to plan the next Century Greatest Wedding. 

Orion and Ran approached the couple, their chicks in tow as they squeak for attention from a certain wild hair witch they'd come to adore.

It was the best wedding Reception anyone could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it till The End!
> 
> That little poetic outburst from Hermione at the end was quoted from the film called '10 Things I Hate about You' which also inspired this fic.
> 
> This is my first fic ever and any constructive criticism and comments are encouraged so it'll help me write better for you x.
> 
> Love,  
a.a


End file.
